The Disneyland Adventure
by TangerineVampire
Summary: Kagome has a plan. A plan to allow all her fuedal friends to join her on a trip to Disneyland, CA! In this fun-filled fanfic, there will be obstacles, new experiences, and above all else, fun!
1. The Idea

The Disneyland Adventure

Ch. 1: The Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. If I did, I would be busy making new mangas/episodes! I wouldn't be typing a fanfiction here, right now, if I owned this anime. I would have a rich, famous, life! Ok, enough of my rambling. Here we go...

P.S. I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. ;

"I still don't get it," Inuyasha complained, baffled. He, Kagome, and Shippo were sitting around the Bone Eater's Well.

"Ugh! It's just so difficult to explain about my time!" Kagome whined. "If only I could show you...Wait! I have a crazy idea!"

"What is it?" Shippo inquired. The little kitsune stared with big eyes full of curiosity. He had always wanted to explore Kagome's time.

"My family and I are going on a trip to California to go to their Disneyland theme park! I'm sure that my mom and grandpa wouldn't mind if you guys tagged along!" Kagome started jumping up and down with anticipation.

Inuyasha just sat calmly. The hanyou's yellow-amber eyes stared at Kagome's strange prancing. His dog ear's twitched as he listened to her screams of "Oh, Boy" and "I can't wait".

Shippo joined in with cries of excitement. "Yay! We aren't only going to explore your century, but we get to leave Japan to go to-to...What was it again?"

"California!" Kagome shouted. "Oh, man! Inuyasha, you'll really love this one roller coaster called 'California Screamin' ', and there's so much to do, and we'll fly on a plane! Oh, yeah! I forgot. You've never even _been _on a plane. Oh, this'll be so much fun!"

The half-demon's patience had come to a halt. "Hang on!" he shouted.

"What now?" Kagome asked. "Don't tell me you don't want to go..." Her eyes started to fill with tears. "Please come."

"Just slow down and think about this," Inuyasha said more calmly. He hated when she cried. "What about Shippo and me? Don't go thinking you'll hide two demons that easily. With my ears and Shippo's tail, we'll stick out like sore thumbs! And let's not forget our clothes. I don't know about you, but I think they'll be a little outdated 500 years from now!"

"Oh, that's easy. I will give you clothes to wear, you can wear a hat to cover your ears, and Shippo can wear baggy shorts to hide his tail."

"And there's the matter of how you're going to bring all of us. Is it just Shippo and me? Or are you planning on taking Miroku, Kirara, Sango, and Myoga as well?"

"Of, course! I wouldn't leave them out of the experience! This'll be a once-in-a-life opportunity for you guys!"

"Another thing. I might not know much about your time, but I do know that a journey like that would be expensive. Did you ever think of that, wench?"

"Ah, well...I had really planned out that part yet..." Kagome stammered. She was amazed at the ability of Inuyasha to think all these things through. Maybe he wasn't just a hard-headed fighter after all.

"Feh! You have no idea how this is going to work out, do you? Not that I care."

Inuyasha's words stung her. Kagome sat down at the side of the Bone Eater's well, and stared at the ground. "I know I can think of a plan. I just know it." She stood up and looked toward her youkai companions. "Go tell Miroku, Sango, Myoga, and Kirara my idea. I'm going home to discuss this with my family. I know Sota will be excited." With that said, Kagome prepared to jump into the well.

"Wait a second! We should be collecting shards of the jewel, not daydreaming about imaginary travels!" Inuyasha bellowed after her.

"It won't be imaginary for long! I'm sure my mom will come up with a solution. Sota will help me too. Besides, we need a break from collecting shards," Kagome called back.

"Who care's about Dis-Dis...ugh! Who cares about whatever you call it!"

"It's Disneyland, and I do, and I'm sure you will once you experience it. Bye! I will see you either later today or tomorrow. Ok?" She was about to jump in when Inuyasha stopped her.

"No, it's not ok! Come back here! I'll make you stay!"

"Not when you have that necklace on, you can't! I will say the 'word' if you keep bullying me!" Kagome threatened.

_She would do it too, _Inuyasha thought with despair. A flustered Inuyasha plopped down on the ground. "Feh! See if I care. I don't even know what the hell a theme park is."

Shippo who had been watching the entire fight (hoping to witness a nice "osuwari"), finally spoke, "Yeah, Kagome. What is a theme park?"

"Well...It's really hard to explain. All I can tell you is that it'll be the greatest experience ever!"

"I can't wait! I sure hope your family let's us go!"

"I'm sure they will," Kagome said tenderly, patting the kitsune's head. "Now I have to go, and Shippo-chan? Make sure that stubborn oaf over there tells everyone my plan. Help him with it."

"Ok! Bye, Kagome!"

"Goodbye, Shippo! Bye, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned with a "humph" and started walking towards the village. _She's so strange. One minute she's excited, then sad, and then happy again. I'll never understand women. This plan will never work..._ He turned towards Shippo, shouting, "C'mon, Shippo! We'd better go explain Kagome's _wonderful _idea to the others."

"Coming! Good luck, Kagome!" called Shippo, as he scampered off after the hanyou.

"Thanks!" Kagome turned towards the well- the only thing that allowed her to travel between her time and the feudal era. _Here I go! I sure hope Mom and Gramps like the idea! Well, at least Mom..._


	2. The Planning

**The Disneyland Adventure**

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!! I did not mean for it to take this long to update! But when I have school and I am a procrastinator, it doesn't work out too well…

Note: The number 8's are for scene changes (you'll understand).

Reviewers' Reponses:

DarkSaiph: Yay! It _will _be fun! I hope you like this.

kenshinx28x: I hope you like it more as the adventure continues.

**Ch. 2: The Planning**

"Well, I suppose you don't _have _to go to college," Kagome's mom said jokingly.

"Mom! I'm serious about this! Can they come or not?" Kagome replied indignantly, growing more impatient.

"Yeah, Mom. Please, oh, _please_!" Sota pleaded, his eyes growing huge with anticipation.

Kagome's grandpa watched all this with no complaints, but she was aware of him muttering something along the lines of, "Filthy demons…"

"I suppose so…" Mrs. Higurashi finally said. Actually, the family was pretty wealthy, but this trip would cause a dent in their money supply. "But, Kagome, you must get a summer job when we get back."

"Sure! I'll do anything!" Kagome squealed. _Just as long as I don't end up working at WacDonalds…_

"I'm so happy! I can't wait for next week! Not only are we going to Disneyland, all the way in California, but we're going with Inuyasha and the others!" Sota screeched. _I'll get to be with Inuyasha- my hero. He's the greatest._

Kagome giggled in delight. "Sota, you looked just like Shippo did when I told him the plan."

"Shippo?" Sota asked, looking up at his big sis, waiting for an explanation.

"Remember I told you about him? He's the little kitsune youkai."

"Ah, yes! A fox demon- awesome!"

Kagome skipped out of the room calling, "I'm going back to the Sengoku Jidai! I'll return soon!"

88888888888888888888

"Hairpane?"

"Teem Park?"

"Dizzyland?"

"Mew?"

Miroku, Sango, Myouga, and Kirara stared at Inuyasha and Shippo questionably, who were at the moment, staring at the floor, blushing. It had taken about an hour to explain everything and they hadn't even done it right.

"Um…well…you see…" they stammered.

"It's _airplane_, _theme _Park, and _Disney_land."

Everyone turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway; a look of disgust on her face at Inuyasha and Shippo's horrid memories. Sighing, she set down her backpack.

"Let me explain the plan to all of you," she said, winking at Shippo, who had a silly grin plastered on his face. Everyone leaned in to her Kagome's idea that she had already attempted to explain to her youkai companions…

88888888888888888888

"And so, my mom said that you guys can come! Isn't that great?!" Kagome finished, looking at her friends excitedly.

Shippo started jumping up and down in enthusiasm, Miroku pondered to himself, Inuyasha kept his "I-don't-care-about-anything" attitude, Sango half-grinned, Myoga scratched his head, and Kirara "mewed".

Kagome's cheerful smile slowly started to fade from her face as she observed her companions reactions. "…Not exactly the response I wanted guys."

"No offense meant, Lady Kagome, but do you honestly think an outrageous plan like this is going to work? I mean, we don't even know if the well would work for the rest of us!" Miroku stated quietly. (A/N But you know it will, muahaha! It's my fanfic, my rules.)

"It's not outrageous! And I'm pretty sure the well will work…" Kagome said, still convinced that her plan was fool-proof.

"Yeah, whatever, baka," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome whirled on him. "What was that?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Did you just called me a baka?!" (A/N Japanese for "idiot".)

Sweat started to form as Inuyasha began to comprehend what was about to happen. "Uh..."

"SIT BOY!"

88888888888888888888

Shippo had begged Kagome to explain more about Disneyland and California. The others, including a sore Inuyasha, sat and listened.

"Well, let's see… Oh! For one thing, the people in California speak a language called English. I can speak it pretty well already, which means that I can help you guys," Kagome explained hurriedly, just in case they changed their minds at the prospect of going somewhere where the language was different.

"English? In all my travels, I have never heard of such a thing," Myoga piped up, his beady eyes full of interest.

"Well, we speak Japanese, and the people in California speak English- at least most of them," Kagome struggled to explain. _This is going to be difficult… _Then, a thought struck her. "Hey, here's an idea! I have it somewhere in here…" Kagome rummaged through her bag for a while, until she brought out a strange contraption. It had a "vine" coming out of it, which was attached to two small circular devices.

"What in seven hells is that thing?!" Sango asked.

Kirara crept from behind the demon exterminator and cautiously batted the "vine".

Kagome giggled. "This is a CD player."

"And what does this CD player do?"

"It plays CDs of course!" Ignoring a very confused Sango, Kagome pushed a button on the front of the player, causing it to open. Inside, there was a shiny circle with inscriptions on it. "There's already a CD in here, and…yep! It's the one I wanted." She shut the player and handed it to a stunned demon exterminator. "This one teaches you English phrases and simple words. I learned the basics very quickly from this thing. I know we only have a week until the big trip, but I'm positive that you guys can learn some simple sentences and words that can help you a lot."

Sango stared at the player, still shocked. "But… how does it work?"

Kagome gently placed the headphones on Sango's ears and pressed "PLAY". Sango was flabbergasted! The things on her ears were talking to her! They were speaking in Japanese, but also in another language she couldn't determine.

_This must be English_, she thought. The headphones continued talking: "Introduction to English: The Basics. 'Hai' is 'yes' in English…"

88888888888888888888

Once again, I am so sorry that this chapter isn't that long and that I took so long to type it! I'm not out of ideas, I just can't get myself to sit and type, even though I love it… Oh, well! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but don't forget, I'm working on two stories at the moment!


End file.
